My Best Friend
by californiagirlie
Summary: Miley is in love with her Best friend Mandy. Problem is, she dosn't know how to tell her. Broken hearts, clueless fathers and Adam Savani lead to only one thing. Miley/Mandy
1. Mandy

**Hello everyone. The idea for this story just kinda popped into my head and I thought I write a Miley/Mandy fic since there are so few of them. I will be updating my other story soon, for those of you who want to know. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!**

**My Best Friend**

**Chapter One**

**Mandy**

_Mandy always laughs when I act Stupid_

_I am unaware that I'm a nuisance_

_With her it's never wasted time_

_Whoa, Mandy always knows exactly what I'm thinkin_

_And she's always on my mind_

_You know, I'm never gonna let her go_

_Cos' Mandy always knows_

_-Mandy_

_Jonas Brothers_

16 year old Miley Cyrus sat in the backseat of her mom's range rover, playing with her fingers nervously. Her mom, Tish, sat down in the driver's seat and clicked her seatbelt on, then turned to help her youngest daughter, Noah put hers on.

Miley stared at her nails in hope they would distract her from the flashing cameras and screaming people, only held back by the metal car door. She caught her mom's eye in the rearview mirror, and dropped her hands, as her mother gave her a reassuring smile.

Miley jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand on her bare knee, and turned to see her best friend Mandy, sympathy and understanding betrothyed in her blue eyes. Miley relaxed a little and placed her own hand on top of Mandy's, entwining their fingers.

Mandy knew how hard it was on her, to everyday face the same swarm of slimy photographers, desperate to get the latest scoop on little miss Hannah Montana. Mandy knew what she went through, every time she saw a rude or hurtful comment posted on their youtube videos, Mandy knew how she desperately tried to be a good role model, if for nothing else to try and put a stop to the numerous amounts of angry parents writing to her manager or complaining about her to their friends. Mandy knew, but nothing she could say or do could stop it. And that's what hurt Mandy the most.

By the time Tish's range rover had pulled up in the driveway of the Cyrus mansion, it was almost 8pm. Noah jumped out of the car and raced inside soon followed by Tish. Mandy stepped out of the car and walked around it to Miley's side, helping her get out. "Thanks" Miley mumbled. She saw another bright flash and was thankful that the paparazzi were on the other side of the metal gate. She shut the door and took Mandy's hand, then followed the path to her front door, which her mother had purposely left open for her. Together, they walked into the kitchen where they were greeted by Miley's father, Billy-Ray and a large plate of tacos. Billy-Ray kissed his daughters forehead." How are ya bud?"

Miley shrugged "I'm okay" The saddened look in her eyes suggested otherwise, but Billy-Ray decided not to press the matter. Instead, he guided her and Mandy to their seats at the dinner table, giving each girl her preferred taco. He sat down with the rest of his family, with the exeption of his adopted children Brandi and Trace, and picked up his taco in his hands, asking each individual about their day. Miley's food sat on her plate, untouched.

She was too busy watching Mandy to care. Mandy was sitting to the right of her, smiling and giggling with Braison and Noah. Her dark hair fell loosely around her shoulders, looking so silky and fine, that Miley just wanted to reach out and run her hands through it. Her warm blue eyes sparkled with mischief, and her pink plump lips looked so inviting, so kissable.

Mandy caught her staring. "What? Do I have somethin' in my teeth?" She asked shyly. "Huh?" Miley asked, snapping out of her daydream quickly. She realized she had been caught and went bright red. "Um, no, you just look... really, really... nice tonight..." Mandy blushed and giggled "Thanks Miles, you look nice too" Miley mentally slapped herself for her lame cover up and focused on her dinner. Mandy chuckled to herself and rubbed Miley's back softly.

Miley almost choked on her taco. She could feel Mandy's soft hand running up and down her back gently, stopping at the bottom of her tank top to caress the tanned strip of skin that her shirt did not cover. Miley tried to regulate her breathing as Mandy traced circles on her bare skin, completely unaware of all the mixed feelings she was giving her best friend. It was only when she noticed Miley had started to turn purple from the lack of air, did she finally remove her hand. "Miley, are you okay?" She asked concerned.

Miley took a deep breath of oxygen then exhaled. "Yeah, she said breathlessly "I just... My food went down the wrong way" Mandy didn't buy it for one minute, but she nodded and went along with it anyway. Miley turned to face her and they shared a soft smile, before digging back into their meals.

Tish, who had been watching the two interact, knitted her eyebrows in confusion as she witnessed the loving gazes, the soft touches and lingering smiles the two girls shared with each other. She had watched alarmed as her daughter turned a violent shade of purple, the result no doubt, of Mandy's wandering hands on her lower back. Tish forced herself to look away as they shared a smile, Miley regaining the color that had just drained from her face. She shook her head and stood up to clear the table. She needed to have a serious talk with her daughter later on.

Miley straightened out the sheets on her bed, before pulling them back and climbing into her bed. She heard the toilet flush, then Mandy came out humming quietly to herself. She smiled at Miley before unzipping her jeans and pulling them off. Miley bit her lip and forced herself to look away, as Mandy lifted her shirt over her head. She took a quick peek at Mandy, as she was trying to slip on her boy shorts and felt her cheeks get hot. Mandy looked good in lacy blue lingerie. Mandy put on her white t-shirt on and folded her clothes up and put them on top of Miley's dresser. She slipped into bed next to Miley and turned to face her.

"You okay Miles?" She asked "You've been really quiet all night" Miley stayed flat on her back, and avoided Mandy's gaze. "I'm fine" She said neutrally. "Miley..." Mandy tried again "I said I'm fine, just drop it okay!?" Miley told her sharply.

Mandy opened her mouth to say something, but Tish walked in at that exact moment. "Hey girls" She smiled "I just came to say goodnight" She bent down over Miley and pulled the blankets over her body. She tucked her in, then kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my baby" She said softly. "Goodnight mommy" Miley replied. Tish smiled, then moved over the other side of the bed, where she did the exact same thing to Mandy. Tish loved Mandy like a daughter. She stood up and walked to the door "Goodnight girls, sweet dreams" She walked out and shut the door softly behind her.

Miley closed her eyes, in hope that Mandy would take the hint and stop questioning her, but apparently Mandy wasn't that smart. "Miley, please tell me what's wrong?" She pleaded. After hearing the tone of Mandy's voice, Miley considered telling her, but quickly crushed that idea. 'Mandy likes boys' She thought bitterly 'Not me. She'll never feel the same'

Miley squeezed her eyes shut tighter, curling her hands into a fist. She had convinced herself that nothing good would come from telling Mandy the truth. That Mandy would just pull away from her. She knew Mandy well enough to know that she wouldn't hate her for her orientation, but maybe a little creeped out that Miley liked her that way.

"Sweetie, if you don't tell me what's wrong, then I can't help you" Mandy pressed. Miley turned on her side, her back facing Mandy so she couldn't see the tears leaking from her eyes. 'What's wrong with me?' She asked herself 'Why do I have to feel this way? Why can't I just be normal?' "Miles," Mandy said gently.

A new thought struck Miley 'What's gonna happen when everyone finds out? My family? What are they gonna think of me? My fans? My friends? They'll hate me!' Miley let out a quiet sob as she faced the reality of her situation. Tears streamed down her face as she tried desperately to keep her emotions under control. She couldn't let Mandy see.

Mandy had almost given up when she heard Miley crying softly. She felt her heart break as she watched the small girl beside her shiver and shake, and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist. She pressed her body up against Miley's and held her tightly, whispering words of comfort softly in her ear. Miley turned around and snuggled up against Mandy's chest, her tears completely soaking Mandy's t-shirt. Mandy held her with one arm, wrapped around her torso, the other she used to stroke Miley's hair softly, and ran her fingertips over Miley's wet cheek. "Shhh Mi, it's okay" Mandy rubbed Miley's back in comfort, which immediately soothed the younger girl. Miley closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, in Mandy's arms.


	2. Crush

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Crush**

_Do you ever think_

_When your all alone_

_All that we can be_

_Where this can go_

_Am I crazy or fallin' in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch your breath _

_When I look at you_

_Are you holdin' back_

_Like the way you do_

_Cos I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away_

_ -Crush_

_ David Archuleta_

Mandy awoke to the sound of a guitar being played. She sat up, realizing Miley was no longer in her arms, and stretched, yawning. She climbed out of bed and followed the sweet sound of Miley's voice, down in the yard, by the pool. Miley stopped playing when she saw Mandy come out of the slider doors, and set her guitar down on the ground next to her. "Hey" She said softly.

"Hey yourself," Mandy smiled "You feelin' any better?"

Miley nodded "Loads"

"I'm glad"

Miley felt her heart leap as Mandy smiled tenderly at her. "C'mon," Mandy said "Let's go inside, your mom's makin' pancakes" Miley picked her guitar up and held it under one arm. Mandy reached out and took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Miley, I just want you to know, that if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here. Okay?" Miley smiled "Okay" Mandy gave her hand another tender squeeze, then lead her inside to eat.

"Mands, where are we going?" Miley asked as she sat it the passenger seat of Mandy's car. "You just passed the mall"

"I wanna get you out of Hollywood" Mandy announced "At least, just for today. You need a break"

"Mandy, we're not even in Hollywood, we're in Toluca Lake" Miley raised an eyebrow. Mandy rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, I wanna get you out of the Hollywood enviroment. And yes Toluca Lake counts!" She added as Miley opened her mouth to speak.

"Fine" Miley grumbled slouching in her seat "How far are we talkin?"

"I'm takin' you shoppin' on the 3rd street Promenade" Mandy said.

"Santa Monica? 10 miles outta Hollywood? That's the best you could do?" Miley exclaimed " That's not even out of LA"

"So?" Mandy asked "It's by the ocean. And the Pier. We could go for a ride on the rollercoaster if you like. Or a walk on the beach"

"It's 20 minutes away from my house" Miley stated "And it's in exactly the same enviroment as Hollywood. The Paperazzi will make sure of that. The only thing driving to Santa Monica will do is waste time and gas"

"Fine" Mandy said, the hurt evident in her voice "I'll just go back then. Sorry for trying to cheer you up"

Miley immediatly felt bad. "I'm sorry Mands. You were tryna do somethin' nice and here I am being all ungrateful. We can go to Santa Monica"

"No" Mandy said stiffly "You obviously don't want to. Who am I to force you? I'll just take you home"

"Mandy please. I do want to go to Santa Monica with you." Miley said

"Are you sure?" Mandy asked, lightening up a bit

"Absolutly" Miley smiled " As long as you come on the rollorcoster with me"

Mandy grinned " I'm gonna have to. You'll be wailing like a baby at the first turn"

"Mandy! Look at this!!" Miley squealed excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot.

"What!? What is it?" Mandy hurried over to her. "Look Mandy! Can you beleive how cute these are?" Mandy reached her and stopped once she saw what Miley was clinging onto."It's a pair of leg warmers Miles" She said rolling her eyes. "I know! Their awesome! I'm going to go buy them" Miley pulled her credit card out of her purse and headed up to the Urban Outfitters cashier. Mandy groaned. Miley was constantly buying things that she never ever wore, just for the fun of it. She shook her head and turned to the clothing rack behind her and began browsing through the clothes.

"Mandy? Mandy Jiroux?" Mandy spun around at the mention of her name, and found herself face to face with Adam Savani. "Adam?" She asked "Hey!" "Hey" He smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Miley" She replied "Girls day out"

"Ah" He nodded in understanding

"What about you?"

"Needed a new pair of jeans" He shrugged "So, um, I've been thinking since the teen choice awards... maybe you'd like to... uh...go out :"sometime?" He stood nervously playing with the hem of his shirt as he waited for her reply.

"Yeah" She said smiling "That'd be great"

"Awesome" He said relieved "How does Friday sound?"

"Friday sounds great!" Mandy beamed

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

"You got it"

"Cool. I'll see you then Mandy" He smiled at her then turned to walk away

"Bye Adam"

Mandy smiled to herself. She couldn't wait til Friday. "Hey Mandy" She turned around to see Miley and her Urban Outfitters bag in hand. "I saw Adam talkin to you. What was that about?"

"He asked me out!" She giggled happily grabbing Miley's hands "Isn't that great!"

"He..he...w-what!?" Miley asked shocked "Wait, you didn't say yes did you?"

Mandy's smile faded a little. "Yeah" She replied slowly "Why?"

Miley frowned and looked away from her.

"Oh, Miles, you don't like him do you? Cos, if you do I'll totally back off" Mandy said, worried that her friend was mad at her.

"What? No, I don't like him" Miley said "Well, yay for you right?" She hung her head and held back tears as they threatened to spill. "Can you take me home please?"

"What?" Mandy asked "But, it's only 12:30. And we haven't even riden the rollercoster yet. Or gone to the beach"

"I wanna go home" Miley said, her voice cracking "If you won't take me then I'll walk"

Mandy sighed. "Okay Mi, if thats what you want" She followed Miley out of the store and onto 3rd street where the paperazzi where waiting for them. She reached out to take Miley's hand, but Miley pulled away, leaving her completely confused. They got into Mandy's car, where Miley strapped herself in and postitioned her body so it was as far away from Mandy as possible. Mandy clicked her seatbelt on and shut her door, then turned to face Miley. "You do like him don't you" Mandy asked.

Miley shook her head angrily "It's not about him Mandy!"

"Then why are you shutting me out?" Mandy said "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Just forget it" Miley muttered angrily "You wouldn't understand anyway" She knew it was ridiculus, but Miley couldn't help but feel like Mandy was cheating on her, by agreeing to a date with someone else, a feeling that shook her and made her want to get as far away from Mandy as possible.

Mandy silently stuck the key in the ignition and started her car up, pulling out of her parking space. She cruised down the streets of Santa Monica, wondering what on earth Miley was so upset about.

Miley was facing the window, silent tears streaming down her face. They stopped at a red light and Mandy turned to her again. "Miley, please" She begged "Tell me whats wrong" Mandy was so clueless, how could she not see? 'I'm in love with you!' Miley wanted to scream 'You need to be with me, not him!'. Instead, she ignored the question and pushed Mandy's hand off her shoulder. Miley knew she wasn't being fair to treat Mandy like this, it wasn't her fault Miley couldn't get a grip on her emotions. But all the same, she couldn't explain to Mandy why she was acting like she was, it wouldn't do either of them any good.

Mandy pulled into the Cyrus' driveway, a good 20 minutes later and shut the engine off. Miley made to grab the door, but Mandy grabbed her wrist and held it tightly.

"Mandy, let go" She said hoarsly

"No" Mandy said simply "Not until you tell me why your acting so weird"

Miley struggled to get out of Mandy's grasp "Dammit, Mandy let go!"

"Miley, I want to know!"

"Stop it, your hurting me!"

"And your hurting me!" Mandy yelled letting go of Miley's wrist. "Don't you see Miles? You, not talkin to me, you cutting me out, you, just ignoring me without even telling me what I did that was so bad to you! Don't you see? Your killin' me Miley! Your my best friend, and I love you, when you hurt, I hurt!" Mandy closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears she knew were coming. She opened them to find, Miley had shrunken back in her seat, her bottom lip quivering slightly, her blue eyes rimmed with tears.

Wordlessly, Miley got out of the car and ran inside, leaving Mandy out in her car. She burst in thorugh the front door, not even trying to hold back her sobs anymore. She fell to the tiled floor and hit it with a thud, her cries echoing throughout the house.

Tish, came running, out of the kitchen and halted when she saw her broken daughter crying her heart out on the floor. She knelt down and pulled Miley into her arms, kissing her forehead softly and rubbing her back gently. "Shhh baby, it's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's got you"

"Mommy" Miley choked into her mothers chest "Mommy, I love her so much mommy. I love Mandy so much"

Tish closed her eyes and rocked Miley back and forth in her arms. "I know you do sweetheart"

"Mommy what's wrong with me? Why am I like this?" Miley sobbed. Tish held her daughter as close as she possibly could as she answered. "There's nothing wrong with you baby. Your perfectly normal"

"B-but, s-shes a g-girl momma" Miley blubbered " I'm not s-supossed to f-feel this way about h-her"

"Love is love, sweetie. It dosn't matter if she's a girl or a boy. She's the one you fell for and you can't do nothin about that. You've just gotta learn to accept it."

Miley looked up at her mother. "I hurt her" She whimpered softly "She's going on a date with A-Adam Savani and I just shut her out and demanded she take me home. She was real upset"

Tish kissed the top of her head. "Everything will be okay, honey, she'll understand once you explain your feelings"

"No!" Miley panicked "Mom, you can't tell her! You have to swear, please mommy"

Tish wrapped both her arms around her and held her tightly. "I swear"


	3. Hollywoods not America

**Happy birthday to me… happy birthday to me… happy birthday happy birthday. Happy birthday to... Hi everyone, guess what? Today's my birthday! Yay So to celebrate, I thought I'd give you the next Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Hollywood's Not America**

_So Long_

_Put your blue jeans back on_

_Girl, go home and remember_

_Hollywoods' Not America_

_So Long _

_Put your blue jeans back on_

_Girl, go home and remember_

_Hollywoods' Not America_

_ -Hollywood's Not America_

_ Ferras_

Friday night rolled around quickly for both girls, one happily awaiting the date, one flat out dreading it. Mandy had not spoken to Miley since Tuesday, the day that they had gone to Santa Monica. She had left several voice and text messages on Miley's phone, and quite frankly was extremely annoyed Miley had not even made the effort to call back. She had thought about canceling her date with Adam, but decided against it; she hadn't had a date in a long time and she wasn't going to let Miley and her silly problems get in the way of it, especially when Miley was snubbing her.

She fluffed up her hair in front of the mirror and straightened out her aqua blue dress. She grabbed her cell phone from her dresser and sighed. One more message couldn't hurt, could it? She scrolled through her contact list until she found Miley's number and hit the call button.

_'Hey you've reached Miley, leave a message and I'll call you back!'_

Mandy sighed_. 'Hey Miles, it's me again. Listen, I don't know why you won't talk to me, but I want you to know that whatever I did I'm really sorry. Please call me back Miley. Bye'_

She hung up and shook her head, then put her cell phone back on her dresser and walked out of her Burbank apartment. Adam was waiting for her in his car when she walked out. He smiled and got out of the drivers seat, to come and open the car door for her.

"Hey" He said "You look beautiful"

Mandy blushed " Thanks, you look great as well"

He opened the door of the passenger seat and twirled his hand in a professional manner, signaling she should get in. She giggled and climbed into his car, and let him close her door. He ran round the car and hopped into the drivers seat, shoving the keys into the ignition.

"So," Mandy began as they started to drive down the street "Where are we going?"

"City Wok in Studio City" He smiled "Have you been there before?"

Mandy nodded "A couple of times with the Cyrus'. It's Miley's favorite restaurant. The food is great"

"Awesome!" Adam said "City Wok, here we come!"

--

Tish knocked gently on her daughters bedroom door, silently pleading she would get a response from the depressed teenager. When she received no reply, Tish turned the brass doorknob and let it swing open slowly, revealing Miley, lying on her bed, her attention drawn to the ceiling, wearing her 'Hello Kitty' pajamas. Tish sighed and made her way over to the bed, then sat down on the side of it.

"Hey sweetie, how ya feelin'?" Tish asked brushing Miley's bangs out of her eyes. Miley merely blinked, so Tish tried a different approach. "I made dinner reservations for us Miles. City Wok, I know it's your favorite"

"I don't wanna go" Miley replied blankly

"Baby, you need to get out of the house" Tish said soothingly "It'll be fun. Just you and me. We can talk"

"We can talk here" Miley said. Tish stood up and moved over to Miley's dresser. She pulled out a pair of jeans and Miley's favorite pink sweater and lay it out on the bed. She moved back over to Miley and kissed her forehead. "C'mon, get up"

"No" Miley groaned "Just leave me alone!"

"Miley Ray Cyrus, if you don't get up and get dressed right now, god help me, I'll dress you myself!" Tish said sternly.

Grumbling, Miley swung her legs over the edge of her bed and stood up. She knew from previous experiences that her mother was not kidding when it came to that particular threat.

Smiling triumphantly, Tish said "Be down in 10 minutes" and left the room.

--

Miley grasped her mothers hand tightly as they made their way through the humungous horde of paparazzi. She stumbled over the curb of the street, unable to see it due to the blinding flashes of cameras shoved in her face. Tish guided her through the glass doors into the restaurant, relieving her of the paparazzi cries.

"Reservation for Cyrus" She heard her mom say to the waiter. He nodded his head and lead them to their table.

--

Mandy followed Adam through the doors of City Wok, taking note of the paparazzi outside. "I wonder who their following" Adam said to her. Mandy shrugged. "I don't know" They proceeded inside, where they claimed their table and were handed the menu.

"I'm really glad we're doin' this" Mandy looked up at Adam, who was looking at her intently.

"What?" She asked.

He blushed "I'm really glad your here with me" He said shyly "I really like you"

Mandy smiled "I really like you too"

Adam rubbed his neck and scooted his chair closer to hers. "Normally I wait til' the end of a date before I kiss a girl, but with you, I don't know if I can wait that long" His gaze moved from her eyes to her lips, and he leaned in, lips pursed. Mandy closed her eyes, as she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. She moved her lips with her, slowly and tenderly savioring every moment.

--

Even though Miley initially hadn't wanted to come, she found that she was enjoying herself. She hadn't had a good talk with her mom in a long time, she had almost forgotten how cool her mom was about everything.

"What about that guy?" Her mom giggled pointing to a fairly buff boy about 3 tables away "Don't you think he's cute? Wait, you are still into guys right?"

Miley rolled her eyes "Yeah mom, I like boys, I just like girls as well"

Tish nodded "Oh, okay" She glanced behind Miley, to a couple of tables down, and her eyes widened in horror.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked, noticing the look on her mothers face

"N-nothing" Tish smiled weakly "I just think we should go"

"Why? The paparazzi didn't ram the door down did they?" Miley joked. She tried to turn around to catch a glimpse of what her mom got so worked up about, but she was stopped by Tish grabbing her arm.

"Let's go out the back, you know, to uh... avoid the paparazzi!"

Miley eyed her mom suspiciously "Mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Tish said helplessly "I just wanna go"

"Mom, seriously, whatever it is it can't be that..." She had turned around and saw the sight her mother had been trying to prevent her from seeing. "...bad" Miley felt her heart break as she saw Mandy engaged in a tender kiss with Adam Savani. Her stomach dropped, she felt a sharp pain across her chest. She stood up and dropped the glass she was holding causing it to shatter on the marble floor. Her actions earned her the attention of curious customers, and Mandy to pull away from her Adam.

Mandy looked around, confused as to what had happened, but then her gaze landed on Miley. They locked eyes for a nanosecond, in which Mandy saw Miley's eyes well up with tears. Then, Miley tore her eyes away from Mandy and turned to run. Tish, ran after her, leaving a wad of cash on the table.

Mandy turned to Adam and smiled softly "I'm sorry" Then she turned hot on Tish's heels and ran after her best friend.

Miley's vision was blurred as she ran, tears streaking down her face. She ran out of the restaurant, past the confused paparazzi, who snapped pictures of the distraught teen anyway, and ran down the street. She heard her mothers desperate cries, but ignored them. She couldn't deal with her mom right now, she couldn't deal with anyone.

"Miley!" She almost stopped as she heard Mandy's voice call her name, but had the sense to carry on, until she ducked into a side street, the darkness covering her, so the paparazzi had lost her. She sunk down to the ground next to a dumpster, her back against the dirty wall and started to cry.

**Awww poor Miley….. Please leave reviews!!**


	4. Live Your Life

**My Best Friend**

**Chapter 4**

**Live your Life**

So live your life, ay ay ay.  
Your steady chasing that paper,  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
You got no time for no hata's  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
No telling where it'll take ya,  
Just live your life (Oh!), ay ay ay.  
Cause I'm a paper chaser,  
Just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),  
just living my life (Ay!), my life (Oh!), my life (Ay!), my life(Oh!),  
just living my life

-Live your life

T.I feat Rihanna

Miley woke up, feeling dirty and disgusting, lying on the cold hard concrete in an alley she did not recognize. It took her awhile to figure out how she got there, but as soon as she remembered tears sprung to her eyes. She stood up and brushed herself off, fingering her once pink favorite sweater.

She looked down the alleyway and saw a BMW drive past a fairly big expensive looking house. "Well," She muttered to herself "It could be worse. At least I'm not in east LA"

"Well looky here" She heard a male voice behind her a spun around. Three boys had come up behind her and were standing with a smirk on each of their pretty-boy faces. They were well dressed, and looked healthy so Miley presumed they were from rich families and maybe 17 or 18 years old.

"Look boys," The blonde one sneered "It's little Miss Hannah Montana"

"Hey Hannah," The brown-haired boy smirked "Whatcha doin wandering an Alley way at 8 in the morning? Lemme guess, ya had a late night and now your tryna sneak home? Whittle Mwiley's momma and poppa don't approve of Mwiley's fuck buddies?"

The other guys laughed and made cat calls that echoed through the alley. Miley said nothing and rolled her eyes, moving to get past them. She was stopped by another blonde grabbing her arm "Hey, Kyle asked you a question" He said dangerously

"Let me go!" Miley squirmed to get out of his grip. The guy merely laughed at her and tightened his grasp on her.

"Hey, hold up, hold up Jimmy!" The first blonde who had spoken to her said.

'Jimmy' sighed "C'mon Mac, I'm just havin' a little fun"

Mac nodded "I know man and I applaud that, but first, we gotta make sure she's comfortable, don't we kitten?" He slipped his arms around Miley's waist and kissed her neck. Miley wriggled frantically to get away from him, but he was to strong for her. Jimmy laughed and beckoned for Kyle to join in as he forcefully crashed his chapped lips to hers.

Fear rose in Miley's chest as she felt a third pair of hands violate her body, trying desperately to get away from the three boys. Miley wrenched her lips off Jimmy's and screamed loudly as Kyle began to unzip her jeans "STOP IT! SOMEBODY, HELP!!!"

"Shut-up, you little bitch!" Kyle Hissed at her, trying to hold her still. Mac's hands traveled from her waist up to cup her breasts and squeezed them. "Please stop it" Miley whimpered, tears rolling down her face. Miley felt herself being lowered to the ground, her hands being held above her head by Mac, Jimmy down at her feet, holding her ankles and Kyle, standing above her, pulling his jeans down. Miley cried out again, as Kyle knelt down and pulled her underpants down her legs, his boxers already gone, ready to penetrate her. Mac covered her mouth with his hands as Kyle slid inside her, muffling her cries of pain.

"Get away from her" Miley was relieved from the pain as a harsh voice ran through the alley causing Kyle to pull out of her in fright and yank his pants back up. The boys turned to face the person who had spoken and laughed.

Mandy was standing at the end of the alley way, looking extremely pissed off. There were circles under her eyes, and her hair was frazzled and messy. She had obviously been up all night.

Mac and Kyle stood up and Jimmy grabbed Miley's arm so she couldn't get away. Mac walked towards Mandy until he was right in her face "What? You wanna join us sweetheart?"

Mandy wrinkled her nose in disgust and shoved him backwards. "Get out of here now, before I call the police!"

"My brothers a cop" Mac smirked "He ain't gonna arrest me. Face it sweetheart, there ain't nothing you can do that'll scar me"

"Maybe not," Mandy said "But he can"

As she spoke, Billy-Ray's German Shepard, Tex, came out from behind the wall, growling and flashing his teeth at Mac. Mac made to grab Mandy, when Tex lunged forward, scaring Mac backwards. Tex stood in front of Mandy, looking ready to kill Mac

"You call him off!" Mac shouted at her. Tex snapped his teeth and barked at Mac again

"I Said CALL HIM OFF!" Mac screamed again

"Careful," Mandy said calmly "He doesn't like it when you yell at me"

"All right, just call your dog off and we can talk, okay?" Mac said terrified

"Oh, he doesn't answer to me, He's not my dog" Mandy shrugged "I guess you'll just have to run for it"

Mac turned to Kyle and Jimmy and nodded at them "C'mon guys, let's go" Jimmy released his grip on Miley and followed Mac and Kyle down the alley, Tex barking and growling at them. Mandy sighed in relief and ran to Miley's side, holding the limp girl in her arms and pulled her pants up.

"Miles," She whispered caressing the side of Miley's face "Are you OK?"

Miley answered with an estranged sob and buried her face into Mandy's chest. Mandy softly stroked her hair and whimpered words of comfort, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"Mandy!?" Mandy turned her head and saw Billy-Ray turn into the alley. He ran towards her and stopped when he saw who Mandy had in her arms. "Oh, thank God" He bent down to where they were on the ground and placed a hand on the back of Miley's head.

"Miles? Honey, are you okay?" He asked her concerned. Miley didn't answer, just cuddled into Mandy's body more. He looked up at Mandy helplessly, who gave him a pained smile. "Billy, there were these guys, Tex scared 'em off, but they were, doin'... one of them was... they were..." Mandy sighed "There were three of them. Two were holdin' her down and the other one was... raping her"

Billy-Ray closed his eyes as his blood boiled. "I'm gonna call the police" He said shakily "Get her to the car, I'll be with you as soon as I'm done"

Mandy nodded and looked down at Miley as Billy pulled his phone out of his pocket. "C'mon" She whispered "Let's go"

--


	5. AN : Moving to livejournal

**Hello to all.**

**Sorry to those of you that thought this was an updated chapter, but this is quite important.**

**I got reported for using real people in my story so now I'm going to move it to Livejournal. **

**The link is .com/ **** I will also put this on my fanfiction profile so when the story gets deleted you will be able to access it.**

**I will still being going on with this story and my other one. Abandoned will remain on fanfiction.**

**If you have any questions then PM me and I will be happy to answer them. **

**Thanks, everyone**


	6. Burnin' Up

**My Best Friend **

**Chapter 5 – Burnin' Up (Also available on live journal page)**

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryna keep from goin under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter_

_Cos I'm burnin' up, burnin' up _

_For you baby_

_-Burnin' Up_

_-Jonas Brothers_

After a quick stop at the police station to give statements, it wasn't long before Billy pulled up into the Cyrus mansion, where as usual, a mob of paparazzi were waiting for Miley to come home. Billy pulled the car into the driveway and killed the engine then hopped out of the driver's seat and opened the back door for the girls to get out.

Billy tried to help his daughter by holding her arm gently so she didn't fall as she came out, but she flinched and pulled back, her eyes still watery and fearful.

She clambered out by herself and slowly walked up the path to the front door, her eyes drawn to the ground beneath her. Mandy shot Billy a sympathetic look, then followed Miley up the path.

Miley halted abruptly as she heard a shriek and saw her mother rush out the door and grab her.

"Oh my goodness" Her mother cried "Thank god" She kissed the top of Miley's head and held it in her hands, stroking Miley's hair softly, tears of her own streaking down her face. "Oh, honey, I was so worried about you" Tish whispered into Miley's hair "I love you so much"

Miley fell limp against her mother's body, and made no protest as Tish held her tightly and guided her into the house.

Miley was lead into the lounge and set down on the couch, where Tish crouched down next to her and stroked her face softly.

"You must be exhausted" Tish stated as she saw the dark circles under Miley's eyes "And hungry. C'mon, baby, let's get you up to bed and mommy'll make you something to eat"

Miley knew she had no say in the matter, so she let Tish take her upstairs and into her room. If the situation hadn't been so serious, and she hadn't been so out of it, Miley would have laughed at the small group of people following her around the house like lost sheep. Mandy, her father, Noah and Brasion were all following her up the stairs with concerned looks on all of their faces.

Miley felt her shoes being taken off, then her sweater being slipped off her body. At any other time, she would have yelped in embarrassment of her mother undressing her, especially in front of Mandy and her family, but at this moment Miley couldn't care less, what was the point?

Billy coughed and ushered his younger children out of the room to give Miley some privacy, while Mandy moved forward to help Tish. She slipped an oversized t-shirt onto Miley's petite body, while Tish moved her hand down to work on Miley's jeans. She bit her lip as she saw the red blood stain just below the zipper and looked up at her daughter's tear-stained face.

"Honey, maybe you should jump in the shower" Tish suggested

Miley nodded slowly and got off the bed herself. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door behind her, then turned the shower nozzle, and waited for the water to turn warm before she undressed. In her bedroom, Tish stood up and brushed herself off "I'm going to make her something to eat" She told Mandy "I'll be back in a sec"

Mandy nodded and watched as Tish walked out of the room, looking forlorn and tired. Mandy heard the water running and worked on Miley's bed. She pulled back the blankets and straightened out the cover, fluffing and propping Miley's pillows in a way she knew Miley loved.

She then sat down at the end of the bed and waited patiently for Miley to get out of the shower. She heard the water being turned off, then the ruffling of Miley wrapping her towel around her body. The bathroom door clicked open, and Miley stood at the door, her hair which had been tied up to stop it from getting wet, was dripping at the ends onto her bare shoulders with a short white towel wrapped around her.

Mandy stood up and felt the familiar feeling of arousal wash over her as her best friend stood practically wet and naked in front of her. She frowned and brushed her feelings off as relief for her friend, not even acknowledging that there was a chance she was lusting after the 15 year old.

Mandy stepped forward and looked Miley in the eyes before setting her hands on the top of the towels brim, resting right at the top of Miley's breasts. She silently asked for permission to dry her, and Miley reluctantly agreed, by dropping her folded arms from her chest allowing Mandy to open the towel up and revel Miley's body.

Mandy worked silently, the towel in her hands, rubbing Miley's body dry with it, caressing every inch of Miley's smooth skin starting down at her toes. Miley stood completely naked, as Mandy dried her, wishing she was dressed as Mandy kept glancing up and down her nude body, making Miley a little self conscious and causing goose bumps to appear on her skin.

Mandy worked her way up to Miley's thighs, rubbing them gently with the towel, trying not to look at the area in which her face was directly parallel to knowing that she would have to get Miley to dry that part herself, it was a bit to imitate for her to touch.

"Stop being a perve Jiroux!" Mandy scolded herself internally as she tried to refrain from looking up at Miley's body again. Mandy couldn't understand what was going on. She had seen a woman naked before (not including herself) in changing rooms or sleepovers with friends and it had never been that big of a deal. She had never felt attracted to another woman before in her life let alone her underage best friend.

She pushed all the thoughts of being attracted to Miley out of her head and moved up Miley's body purposely missing Miley's sensitive area and skipping to her stomach, then up further to Miley's round full breasts. She awkwardly skipped them as well, no wanting to make things more uncomfortable as they already were and dried Miley's collarbone and arms, then finally her neck and face.

Biting her lip, Mandy walked around Miley and picked up the oversized shirt lying on the bathroom floor and took it back to Miley, who lifted her arms in cooperation and let Mandy slide the shirt over her. Miley took the towel and quickly dried herself in areas Mandy had missed as Mandy pulled a fresh pair of panties out of her dresser and handed them to Miley, who slipped them on as well as a pair of boy shorts.

Mandy picked the towel up from the floor and took it into the bathroom to put in the hamper as Tish came into the room with hot cocoa and waffles. She placed the items on one of the tables beside Miley's bed and settled her daughter into her bed, sitting her upright and tucking her in. Miley let Tish fuss over her as she reached for her cocoa and took along gulp.

Tish kissed Miley's forehead softly and stroked the side of her face. "I'll be back up soon to check on you" She murmured into Miley's hair "Eat up then get some sleep, K?"

Miley nodded and Tish kissed her head again, before smiling at Mandy and leaving the room.

Miley cut into her waffles with her knife and fork before turning to Mandy "Want some?"

Mandy smiled and shook her head "No thanks"

Miley shrugged and continued her meal, well aware that Mandy had sat down at the end of her bed by her feet, and was watching her. She cut her waffles into small bite sized pieces and stabbed them with her fork. She looked up at Mandy as she felt her legs being stroked beneath the covers and stared at her questionably. Mandy shuffled up the bed, her hand trailing up Miley's leg and onto her thighs, resting on her hip.

Mandy sat on the side of the bed, right next to Miley and took Miley's plate of waffles and fork off her. Miley opened her mouth indignantly to say something, but Mandy placed the food on her bedside table and placed her left hand on Miley's cheek. She leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Miley's jaw line, leaving Miley speechless and extremely confused.

"Do you know how scared I was?" Mandy whispered huskily into Miley's neck "You just running off like that. I spent the whole night looking for you, worried that you'd fallen into a ditch and hurt yourself or gotten hit by a car"

Miley didn't dare to breathe, with Mandy this close to her, it was a dream come true. She could feel Mandy's soft lips brush against her neck as she spoke, and her warm hand stroking the side of Miley's face.

"I want you to promise me," Mandy continued "You'll never run off like that again"

Miley drew a sharp intake of breath as Mandy's hands moved behind her head and held it in place, tangling her fingers in Miley's hair. Her heart thumped against her chest as Mandy planted a soft kiss to the bottom of her jaw.

"Promise me" Mandy whispered, moving up and kissing Miley's cheek softly "Promise me" Mandy trailed soft kisses all over Miley's face whispering the same two words over and over.

Miley sat completely still, unwilling to move incase Mandy realized what she was doing and stopped. She closed her eyes and resisted a moan as Mandy's lips wrapped around one of her earlobes.

Mandy planted one last kiss on the bottom of Miley's chin before drawing back and looking deep into Miley's blue eyes. She slowly moved her lips closer to Miley's, stopping just before she reached them and spoke one last time "You have to promise me"

Miley breath hitched as she realized how close Mandy's lips were to hers. She stared into Mandy's eyes and saw the warmth and love embedded in the teal pools, then bit her lip and whispered, almost shyly "I promise"

Mandy leant forward and captured Miley's full lips in her own, her hands stroking the back of Miley's head.

Miley kissed back with as much passion and lust as she was receiving, thinking that this was pure bliss, and maybe her mother was right after all, maybe Mandy did feel something for her as well.


	7. Tied Together With a Smile

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. If you read my other story abandoned then you'll know why I haven't updated cos I just explained on Chapter 8 of that story and I can't be bothered to say it again because it's late and I'm tired. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**My Best Friend**

**Chapter 6 - Tied together With a smile**

_Hold on baby your loosin it_

_The waters high_

_Your jumpin into it _

_And lettin go_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And your tied together with a smile but your coming undone_

_-Tied together with a smile_

_-Taylor Swift_

Miley moved her lips in motion with Mandy's as her shaky hands wandered under Mandy's shirt. Mandy ran her hands through Miley's hair as they kissed, tenderly caressing Miley's scalp. Miley pulled Mandy down onto her and swung her leg over as if trying to move. Mandy broke the kiss and looked at her questionably.

"I wanna be on top" Miley explained. She didn't feel comfortable being held down yet, even though she knew Mandy would never hurt her. Mandy nodded and lay down on her back, pulling Miley on top of her. Miley feverishly joined her lips with Mandy's again wrapping her hands around each of Mandy's thighs.

Mandy trailed her hands down from the top of Miley's back down until the rested comfortably on her butt. Miley licked Mandy's bottom lip, begging for enterance to her mouth. It was granted almost immediately, Mandy rubbing her hands over Miley's butt. Miley slipped her tongue into Mandy's hot mouth, earning a soft moan from the back of Mandy's throat.

They heard footsteps, up the stairs and then a knock on the door. Mandy sprang up, pushing Miley off her and springing to the other side of the room. Miley rolled over, startled and slid back under her covers.

She placed a hand on her lips, missing the warmth Mandy's had provided. The door creaked open and Billy-Ray walked in, closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed where Mandy had just been sitting and smiled weakly at her. "How ya doin, bud?"

Miley swallowed a placed a hand on her chest, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and forced a smile "Fine" She glanced over to Mandy, desperate to make eye contact, but Mandy's eyes just darted away from her gaze.

"Do you need anything?" He asked. Miley shook her head "No, thanks Daddy. I'm fine" He nodded and lent down to kiss the top of her head. She flinched as he touched her, but tried not to show it; she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Billy smiled at Mandy apparently not noticing she was as, if not more, flustered as his daughter. He stood up and left the room whispering a quiet 'I Love You' before he left.

Miley looked over to Mandy again who was also trying to steady her breathing, and looking intensely at the floor, as if it were a pool of answers. Miley was torn between getting out of bed just to taste Mandy's heavenly lips again or staying put and letting Mandy calm herself. Before she could decide, she heard Mandy's voice.

"I-I have to go" Mandy choked before running out of the room. It took Miley a moment to process what was going on before she pulled the bed covers off herself and hurried after Mandy. "Mandy, wait!" Miley yelled, almost falling down the stairs as she followed Mandy.

Mandy burst out the front door and into the driveway where her car had been overnight and fumbled with the keys, trying to unlock it.

Miley heard the door slam shut as she reached the bottom of the staircase and quickened her pace. She skidded across the marble floors and fell to the floor with thump.

Tish, who had heard the door slam hurried into the enterance way where she found Miley on the floor. She hurried over to her and pulled her up onto her feet. "Honey, what happened? Why are you out of bed?"

"Mom," Miley said breathlessly trying to pull out of Tish's grasp to get to the door "Mom, Mandy's trying to leave. I have to stop her"

"I'm not surprised Miles, Mandy was up all night looking for you. She probably needs to get some sleep." Tish said brushing some loose strands of hair out of Miley's face.

"No, mom, you don't understand" Miley struggled "Mom, let me go!" She broke out of Tish's grasp and swung open the front door, and ran down the cobbled path only to find an empty driveway.

"No..." Miley sunk down onto her knees as her eyes began to water. She felt a warm hand on her back and turned her head slightly to see Tish standing over her, worry and concern embedded in her features.

"C'mon, baby" Tish cooed, helping Miley up "Come inside sweetie" Tish guided Miley inside carefully as Miley looked out at the empty driveway, Mandy's sudden departure only adding to her depression.

--

Mandy gripped the steering wheel tightly as she drove down the streets of Toluca Lake, trying to clear her head. What was she thinking! Making out with her best friend, who just happened to be 15. And underage. And a girl. Mandy groaned and pressed down on the accelerator harder as if the faster she drove, the faster her problems would disappear.

She drove until she entered the parking lot of her Burbank apartment and parked her car, then hurried inside the building and up the stairs grabbing her keys out of her purse and unlocking her door as she reached it.

She swung open the door and almost screamed as she saw Adam sitting on her couch staring up at her. She shut the door quickly and turned to him

"What are you doing here?" She hissed

Adam stood up and slowly approached her.

"I was worried" He explained "You didn't come back to the restaurant last night and you weren't answering your cell. I just wanted to know that everything is okay"

"Everything's peachy" Mandy snapped "I'm fine, you can go"

She sighed as she saw an expression of hurt and confusion cross over his face. "I'm sorry. It's been a rough night"

"What happened?" Adam asked moving closer to her "Why did you just leave like that?"

"Look, Adam, I'm sorry okay. But I really can't talk to you right now, you need to leave" Mandy said

"Why won't you tell me" Adam pressed "Where did you go?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it Adam" Mandy growled "How did you even get in here?"

"Your roommate let me in" Adam shrugged

Mandy inwardly cursed her roommate Ashley **(A/N: I made this person up. I don't know if Mandy even has a roommate) **

"Just tell me what's going on" Adam pleaded "Please"

Mandy ran her hands through her hair, frustrated "Why do you even wanna know?"

Adam's face softened "I care about you Mandy" He said quietly "I just want you to be okay"

Mandy sighed "I'm fine Adam. Just, I don't wanna talk about it. Not with you, not with anyone"

Adam nodded his head in defeat "Okay"

Mandy dropped her bag and collapsed onto the couch.

"Adam?" Mandy asked looking over at him.

"Yeah?" Adam said crouching down so he was eye level with her

"Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but I think I should really get some sleep, I've been up all night" Mandy said

"Oh, yeah... I'll go" Adam stood up and grabbed his keys and phone from the coffee table. He leaned down and kissed the side of Mandy's head. "Feel better" He whispered "I'll call you later"

She nodded and closed her eyes as Adam left the apartment. She would worry about Miley later, but right now she had some much needed sleep to catch up on.

--

Miley lay in her bed, propped up against a ridiculous amount of decoration pillows her mother insisted on buying her, her cell phone in one hand, her mothers hand in the other. She texted Mandy again as she had been doing for the last half hour sending her what amounted to be the 36th message since her sudden departure.

Tish squeezed her hand gently and gave her a warm smile. "Mile" She whispered "You okay?"

Miley looked at her mom and smiled weakly "Fine" She lied. She glanced down at her phone again seeing there were no new messages and bit her lip, knowing the only way Mandy would talk to her is if she was confronted. She turned back to Tish and plastered a brave smile on her face "Actually mom, I could use some coco"

Tish nodded "Of course sweetie. I'll go get you some now" She squeezed Miley's hand one more time then kissed her forehead and left the room. Miley waited until she heard Tish's footsteps down the stairs before she threw the bedcovers off herself and scrambled out of bed. She ripped her pajamas off of herself and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a sweater. She slipped her converse sneakers on and shoved her cell in her pocket before heading silently out of her room and down the stairs.

She reached the end of the staircase and grabbed the keys to her mom's car then opened the front door as quietly as she could and slipped outside.

'Mom's gonna kill me' She thought as she started up the engine as pressed the button that unlocked the gate. She reversed out of the driveway thankful to see that no paparazzi were outside. Well, at least not in plain sight. She backed out then shut the gate again praying that none of her family members had heard the car start up.

She felt bad, breaking her mothers trust and stealing her car, but she had to know what was going on with her and Mandy, no matter what the cost. The drive to Burbank was slow. Miley had only driven a few times and had only just got her learners permit. In fact she was pretty sure what she was doing right now was illegal.

She parked on the side of the road outside Mandy's apartment and got out, admiring how well she had parallel parked the car. She made her way up the the enterance of the building and walked inside and up the stairs until she was outside Mandy's apartment. She pulled the spare key from under the doormat knowing that when Mandy was upset she didn't answer the door, and unlocked the apartment, swinging the door open.

She walked inside, after placing the key back under the mat and saw Mandy lying on the couch, fast asleep. She crept over to her and sat down next to her, caressing her face with her hands. "Mands" She whispered "Wake up" Mandy stirred, but her eyes remained shut. Miley sighed and leaned forward to kiss her.

She felt Mandy's lips twitch beneath hers, then begin to respond slowly moving in motion. Miley moved both hands forward and cradled Mandy's face as they kissed softly. She heard shuffling from the next room and then a loud obnoxious voice

"Mandy!?"

**Did someone see them? Are they caught? Is this gonna make Mandy pull away more? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Please review!**


	8. We'll be Together

**Hello all. Hope everyone had a good Christmas and new year and I wish you all well for the new semester! I was reading some of the first chapters of this story over again and noticed that I am not very consistent with Miley's age. I got confused because when I first started writing this story, I wrote her to be 16 and then in some of the later chapters I wrote her as 15 again. Oh well, from now on I just want to clarify that she is in face 16 in this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**My Best Friend **

**Chapter 7 – We'll be together**

_We'll be together _

_Come whatever_

_Not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember that no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together_

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

_Cause I can't stop mine_

_Oh Oh Whoa_

_-We'll be Together_

_-Ashley Tisdale_

"Mandy!?"

Miley felt Mandy's lips freeze beneath her own. Then, Mandy's hands were behind her head, shoving her into Mandy's neck.

"Ashley" Mandy gasped "I didn't know you were home"

"I didn't know you were gay!" Ashley said her eyes wide in shock. "Who is that?"

"Um, this is my friend um.... Hannah!" Mandy lied "And I'm not gay"

Ashley raised her eyebrows "Coulda fooled me"

Mandy laughed nervously "This... this is not what it looks like"

Ashley tilted her head trying to get a better look at Miley, whose face was smooshed into Mandy's neck "Um, hi Hannah"

"Hello" Was Miley's muffled response.

Ashley looked at Mandy again and gave her a painfully fake smile.

"You know Hannah, you look really familiar" Ashley said suspiciously

"Um, yeah she's a um, supermodel" Mandy covered quickly

"Really?" Ashley said folding her arms, interested. "I'm a model too!"

Mandy mentally slapped herself for not remembering that particular fact about her roommate.

"You know, I could really use a few pointers. What agency are you with?"

"She's a Russian Supermodel" Mandy answered for her quickly "Uh, she's only here because of the uh... Russian Supermodel um... show thing. Her agency is in Russia"

Miley would have rolled her eyes... if she could.

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "I don't remember seeing a Russian Model show advertised"

Mandy's smile dropped off her face as she tried to come up with another plausible explanation for Ashley's never ending questions. "That's.... because... they umm... they only send the flyers to Russian people! It's a strictly Russian show. No Americans allowed" Mandy laughed nervously, and Miley had the urge to roll her eyes again.

Ashley however seemed to buy it and nodded her head. "Okay then, I've gotta go. Mark's waiting for me. Bye Mands, nice meeting you Hannah"

"You too" Miley called out, her voice once again muffled.

Mandy smiled as Ashley grabbed her purse off the coffee table and left the apartment. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, releasing her grip on the back of Miley's head. Miley immediately sat up, taking a gulp of air. "Boy, was she gullible" She said to Mandy.

Mandy's eyes opened and meet Miley's in an angry gaze. "What the hell were you thinking!" She hissed, pushing Miley off her lap. "Do you have any idea how close that was?"

"I didn't know she was there!" Miley said in defense. "And you seemed to like me kissing you"

"I was asleep" Mandy said hotly "I was up all night looking for you!"

"Don't forget you kissed me first" Miley said angrily "Then you ran away from me. I think I deserve an explanation!"

"Well you're not getting one!" Mandy shouted

"Why not!" Miley said frustrated

"Because I don't have one" Mandy sighed. Her face dropped into her hands. "I don't know what happened. I just was so overwhelmed with everything that had happened that night, and you looked so beautiful all wet and... Well in nothing but a towel" Miley blushed slightly "And these feelings just surfaced out of nowhere! I just wanted you to be safe and then you smelled so good and I just wanted to kiss you. So I did" Mandy looked up at Miley "I'm sorry if it made things weird. And I'm sorry I walked out on you. I just needed time to think"

Miley nodded slowly and smiled. She took hold off Mandy's hands and stroked them with her fingers. "Mandy" She said soothingly. Mandy looked at her "It's okay to feel like that. I know I do. I've fantasized about you kissing me like that since the day we meet" Mandy shook her head "It's not okay for me"

"Why not?" Miley said patiently

"Because I'm 20 years old. And your 16. It's wrong" Mandy said

"No, I love you" Miley said bringing a hand up to Mandy's face "Do you love me?"

Mandy slowly nodded her head. Miley smiled "There's nothing wrong with that. We're both in love with each other. There is nothing wrong with loving someone. And you need to believe that. Right now"

Mandy opened her mouth to protest but Miley stopped her with her lips. They kissed for several delicious seconds before Miley pulled back slowly and kissed Mandy's cheek softly. Mandy licked her lips and opened her eyes staring into Miley's aqua orbs. She smiled and held out her arms, pulling Miley close to her body. She rubbed Miley's back gently in circles as Miley snuggled into her.

"How did you get here anyway?" Mandy mumbled into Miley's shoulder. She felt Miley stiffen in her arms and pulled back "What?"

Miley laughed nervously and ran a hand through her hair. "I kinda... drove"

Mandy's eyes widened "By yourself?"

Miley nodded hesitantly dreading Mandy's reaction.

"Miley!" Mandy shrieked pushed her off her lap again "Are you insane! You don't even know how to drive properly yet! You're only on a learners permit! You could have killed yourself!"

"I made it here in one piece didn't I?" Miley argued standing up

Mandy sighed angrily and stood up next to Miley "That's not the point Miley and you know it. Whose car did you take?"

"My mom's" Miley said looking down at her feet. She hated when Mandy was disappointed in her.

"Great. Just Great. I gather she doesn't know you left?" Mandy asked her

Miley shrugged "I sent her to get cocoa and then I snuck out so she probably figured I left when I wasn't in my bed and her car was missing from the driveway"

Mandy shook her head "For goodness sake, Miley. You need to call her right now and tell her were you are"

"But..." Miley started to protest

"Now Miley!" Mandy cut her off "That poor woman was distraught last night, when we couldn't find you and then you sneak out of the house and steal her car, and once again she doesn't know where you are. She'll be worried sick"

Miley nodded her head, reluctantly as Mandy handed her the phone and started dialing her home phone number. Before she could finish, a loud banging out the door startled her and the phone slipped out of her hand landing with a crash on the floor resulting in a large crack on the screen.

Mandy groaned and slapped her hand to her forehead.

"I'll pay for that" Miley said apologetically

Another loud bang came from the other side of the door and caught both of the girl's attention.

"Mandy! Mandy are you in there!"

Miley gasped "Oh my gosh, it's my mom!"

"Mandy! Please open the door!" Tish yelled, banging on the door harder. Mandy rushed to the door and opened it for Tish, who came tumbling into the room. As soon as she saw Miley, she shrieked, and ran over to her, pulling her into a tight hug and squeezing her.

"Oh thank god" She whispered into Miley's hair, stroking it gently. Then she pulled back and held onto Miley's forearms "You stupid idiot!" She cried, tears rolling down her face "Did you have any idea how worried I was?"

Miley ached with guilt knowing she had made her mother cry. "I'm sorry mommy" She whispered. Tish pulled Miley into her arms again and rocked her gently back and forth, comforting herself, more than her daughter. Finally, once her tears had subsided, she released Miley and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in young lady?" She said sternly "Stealing my car, running off like that. You will be severely dealt with Miley Ray"

Miley bowed her head, knowing she deserved whatever punishment her parents had decided on. Tish turned to Mandy. "Mandy, would you mind driving my car back to the house? It just saves me havin to come back for it"

Mandy nodded "Of course. No problem"

"Can I go with Mandy?" Miley piped up looking hopefully at her mom.

"Absolutely not" Tish said "Not after the stunt you just pulled. You're staying where I can see you. Now, give Mandy the keys to the rover"

Miley pulled the car keys out of her pocket and dropped them into Mandy's awaiting hand.

"We'll see you back at the house Mandy" Tish said

Mandy nodded and smiled at her. Tish turned to go back out the door and Miley took the opportunity to kiss Mandy's lips before she left. "You're not mad at me are you?" Miley whispered anxiously. Mandy smiled and shook her head "You know I can't stay mad at you" Miley grinned and leaned up for another quick kiss.

"C'mon Miley!" She heard her mother shout from the hallway. "You better go" Mandy whispered "I'll see you at your house, k?"

"K" Miley whispered softly. She kissed Mandy one last time before joining her mother in the corridor, a goofy grin stretched across her face.

**This chapter was quite fun to write, so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


End file.
